Gebruiker:Nevellicht
Over mij Hey , leuk dat je eens op mijn profielpagina kijkt! Ik ben een meisje en woon thuis met twee huisdieren, een hond (Spike) en een kat (Shiva). Ik hou echt super veel van hen, want ik ben ook een echte dierenliefhebber! Ik ben ook vaak bezig met school en buiten school ben ik vaak bezig met schrijven, tekenen, de poes verwennen en lezen. Ik lees ook vaak in Warrior Cats en ben vaak actief op de Warrior Cats wiki. Zo, nu weet je al wat meer over me! (Maar je gaat nog meer te weten komen in de rest van mijn pagina! Mwahahaha!) Ik als krijgskat Als krijgskat heet ik Nevellicht. Ik vind dat echt een mooie naam. En de naam komt ook voor in een fanfiction van me. Ik ben een dappere vrouwtjeskrijgskat die goede krabbels en beten kan uitdelen. Ik ben wit met donkere en grijze strepen. Ik woon in de DonderClan, aan het meer. En ik hou zoveel van Sparwolk, maar hij woont in een andere Clan. Ik ben de dochter van Dauwster. Mijn moeder is de leider van de DonderClan, dat vind ik echt cool! Mijn zus is Mistkit, ze kan soms echt koppig zijn, maar meestal is ze super actief en speelt ze leuke spelletjes met me. Mijn broer is Schelppoot. Hij is het tegenovergestelde van Mistkit en is vaak rustig. Ik vind het knap van hem dat hij het pad naar medicijnkatten heeft gekozen. Dat vind ik wel speciaal, want dan ben ik het zusje van de medicijnkat! Ik ga even reclame maken en een linkje naar mijn fanfictions plaatsen xD Nevellichts fanfictions Fanfiction Ik ben bezig met een fanfiction. Ik ben nu bezig aan het tweede verhaal van mijn tweede serie (Nevellichts fanfiction/ Duistere Voorspellingen/ Fluisterende Sterren). Ik heb ook nog een vorige serie, Vallend Licht. Al vind ik dat niet zo goed geschreven en raad ik aan om (als je één van mijn verhalen wilt lezen) te beginnen met Fluisterende Sterren. Neem zeker eens een kijkje! Favoriete katten * Blauwster (ze kon haar Clan goed leiden en is heel wijs) * Mistvoet (ze is een geweldige commandant en is heel loyaal) * Spikkelblad (ze is zo wijs! Ik vind het wel leuk dat ze in de boeken blijft verschijnen) * Gaaiveder (ik vind hem wel leuk met zijn sarcasme) * Kwiklicht (ze is altijd eigenwijs maar is wel loyaal) * Vuurster (natuurlijk! Hij is een goede leider) * Zilverstroom (ik vind het jammer dat ze moest doodgaan) * Geeltand (ik vind het zo leuk dat ze altijd zo knorrig doet; zo lijkt ze op mijn poes: Shiva) Minst favoriete katten Ik heb eigenlijk geen katten die ik niet leuk vind, maar hier zijn er een paar: * Tijgerster (deuuuh Het is zo erg wat hij allemaal gedaan heeft) * Havikwind (wat hij met Motvleugel gedaan heeft. Hij is net zoals zijn vader) * Aspels (hij was gewoon jaloers op Braamklauw) * Kraaiveder (waarom heeft hij zo veel poezen gehad? En nog jonkies ook!) Mijn poes Ik wil heel graag iets zeggen over mijn poes, want ik hou van haar! Hier zijn een aantal dingen over haar: * Ze is echt totaal geen schootkat, maar vaak durft ze wel al eens op mijn schoot komen te zitten. * Ze is echt super lief. Ze heeft nog nooit gebeten en nog nooit gekrabd. (Tenzij bij mij dan. Maar ik had een stukje vlees vast dus dat telt niet xD ) * Ze is 17 jaar en ze wordt 18 op 7 april. ( De dag waarop ze verjaart heb ik gewoon helemaal zelf gekozen, want... kijk gewoon naar het volgende xD ) * Ze werd gevonden door m'n papa toen ik nog niet geboren was. (Daarom dus...) Toen was ze nog een klein kittentje. En nu is ze een oude huiskat xD * Soms -ook als ze goed gegeten heeft- slaat ze op mijn hond. Met haar pootje zo tegen de bil van Spike. Hilarisch! * Ze is wit met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen. * Ze komt ook voor in een fanfiction van me. Haar naam blijft gewoon hetzelfde xD Ook heb ik een ander verhaaltje over haar geschreven: Shiva's Verlangen * Tegenwoordig wordt ze altijd ziek voor de winter begint. * Ze heeft ook veel bijnamen. De populairste is Poezekop, ik weet het: raar, maar ze let alleen maar op de "oe" klank en daarmee. Als je bv: appelmoes zegt, luistert ze ook * Ik vind dat ze erg veel lijkt op Geeltand (ja, Shiva heeft gele en klein beetje zwarte tanden). Ze is ook zo knorrig en ze verwacht van ons dat we ALTIJD met eten klaar staan als ze honger heeft of dat we meteen de deur voor haar gaan open doen als ze naar buiten moet. Dus als we er niet meteen zijn voor haar, dan kan ze erg knorrig en irritant beginnen doen door heel het huis bijeen te miauwen. * Als mijn poes bij een Clan zou horen, dan zou het de SchaduwClan zijn. Ze vind het ook enorm leuk om onder struiken te liggen. Mijn hond Ik weet niet waarom ik ook iets over mijn hond ga zeggen, maar ik heb ook al iets over mijn kat gezegd dus dan ga ik het natuurlijk ook voor mijn hond doen. * Hij heet Spike. je spreekt het niet uit als Spike, maar op zo een Engelse manier. * Hij is 13 jaar en verjaart op 4 januari (dat heb ik NIET zelf uitgevonden xD) * Hij houdt van kusjes en knuffeltjes en zo. Ja, hij is echt een schoothondje en altijd als ik zit klimt hij op me en smeert hij m'n gezicht vol met speeksel xD * Als hij kan, dan wilt hij heel graag katten aanvallen en hij zou ze kunnen vermoorden. Dat is nog nooit gebeurd (gelukkig maar xD), ik heb ook een kat, maar die valt hij niet aan, omdat hij weet dat ze "de baas" is over hem. * Spike heeft ook bijnamen, de meest gebruikte is Spikkel. * Zijn ras is een jack russel. Die hondjes hebben van die korte hangende oortjes. Bij hem is dat anders, hij heeft rechtopstaande oortjes, en nee, daarmee, is hij niet in valide xD * Hij had vroeger ook een vriendje, Darco, op 12 maart, ze waren echt beste vriendjes * Hij speelt graag met een tennisbal, hij kan er wel weken mee spelen! Andere speeltjes kauwt hij zo kapot! * Hij is wit met bruine vlekken en heeft een stompje als staart, vroeger was dat normaal voor dat ras dat ze die eraf knipten. * Hij is geboren in een nestje van zeven puppies. * Hij slaapt vaak met zijn ogen open. Favoriete tekstje in Warrior Cats : Grijsstreep: "Dank je." : Zilverstroom: "Stomme idioot! Wat doe je in mijn territorium?" : Grijsstreep: "Verdrinken?" : Zilverstroom: "Waarom verdrink je je niet in je eigen territorium?" : Grijsstreep: "Ja, maar wie zou me daar dan komen redden?" : : —Zilverstroom nadat ze Grijsstreep heeft gered uit de rivier Quotes Mijn moeder: "Welke taart wil je hebben voor je verjaardag, zus van Nevel?" Mijn zus: "Aardbeientaart!" Ik: "Chocoladetaart!" Mijn zus: "Oké, ijstaart dan." Ik: "Met chocolade!" Eigen wiki!!! Ik heb samen met Blauwster1 een wiki opgericht, neem gerust een kijkje! https://ruimte.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Ruimte_wiki Ik heb ook een andere wiki, samen met Vuurster 1, neem daar ook gerust eens een kijkje! https://de-rare-wezens.fandom.com/nl/wiki/De_rare_wezens_wiki Boeken die ik heb gelezen van Warrior Cats Binnenkort! Foto's van mijn huisdiertjes thumb|Dit is mijn hond, Spike! thumb|Dit is mijn poes, Shiva. De foto is van erg dichtbij getrokken xD|left thumb|Dit is Darco. Ik ben erg blij dat ik deze foto heb kunnen maken xD thumb|Dit is alweer een foto van Darco xD Jammer genoeg is hij al overleden...|left thumb|Shiva kwam iets te dicht bij de camera xD|left thumb|Het is niet echt zo'n mooie foto, maar het is super moeilijk om een foto te maken als Shiva niet mee werkt. thumb|Aw, deze foto vind ik zo mooi!